Marvel Two-In-One Vol 1 100
* Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** * ** *** **** **** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * This story recaps the Thing's battle with his Earth-7940 counterpart that was seen in . * Ben mentions the Fantastic Four's recent visit to Latveria. This happened in - when they helped Dr. Doom liberate it from Prince Zorba. * The Thing questions if he ever became Blackbeard the Pirate or fought in World War II. Some details to these comments: ** When Doctor Doom first sent the Fantastic Four back in time circa to collect the Stones of Merlin, the Thing ended up becoming the legendary pirate known as Blackbeard. While this story questions if Ben actually went into the past of Earth-616 or that of an alternate reality, the fact that Ben went into the past of Earth-616 has been reinforced in countless other stories and edition of the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe. ** The comment about the Thing fighting World War II could mean two things: *** There have been a number of references to Ben fighting in World War II. This was first stated in and has been depicted in two different instances: and . Per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616 Ben's military activity in these stories are considered topical references relative to the ear of publication so as not to prematurely age the character. All current references to Ben's time in the military is now generalized. Marvel has not officially explained the appearance of Ben Gimm in those World War II stories. *** Alternatively he could be mentioning how he has traveled back in time to World War II as the Thing on two different occasions. The first time he and the Fantastic Four battled alongside the Invaders in and going back in time solo to fight alongside the Liberty Legion in . Recent editions of the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe states that while the battle with the Invaders did create an alternate reality, his encounter with the Liberty Legion happened in the past of Earth-616. For more details on those facts please refer to the continuity notes for each respective issue. * The date that Ben punches into the time machine that he refers to as the "present time" is "March 23, 1983" since Earth-7940's timeline runs parallel to Earth-616's it is also subject ot the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616, and this date should be considered a topical reference relative to the date of publication. * The attack by Galactus on Earth-7984 is analogous to the events of - on Earth-616. Other than the lack of a Thing on Earth-7984, on this reality, the Fantastic Four did not appear to have assistance from either the Watcher or the Silver Surfer in this reality. * It should also be interesting to point out that of the heroes who are seen battling Galactus, the members of the X-Men do not match the team roster during the same time period on Earth-616. At the time of the Galactus Trilogy the X-Men consisted of the original team who were still wearing the black and yellow training costumes. The X-Men depicted here are the "All-New All-Different" X-Men of and wearing costumes from that era. * As of 2015, any depictions of the former twin towers at the site of the World Trade Center that appear on Earth-616 are now considered topical references per the Sliding Timescale. This is due to the terrorist attacks of September 11, 2001, and the fact that the timescale has slid forward enough that the Modern Age begins after the year 2001. That said, even though Earth-7984 operates on a Sliding Timescale as well, this does not mean that the appearance of the twin towers here is a topical reference due to the fact that this is a parallel and/or alternate dimension. * The lack of the Thing has some grave repercussions on history on Earth-7984 in relation to the Red Skull. On Earth-616 the Thing upset the Torch so badly in that he abruptly left the group. In the he inadvertently revived the Sub-Mariner. Namor would later be responsible for uncovering the long lost Captain America in leading to his recovery by the Avengers. Captain America is active in the modern age led to AIM finding and reviving the Red Skull in . * Incidentally while the Red Skull of Earth-7984 was vulnerable to his own Dust of Death, his Earth-616 counterpart had been using it much longer and developed an immunity to its more fatal effects as seen in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Earth-7940/Appearances